<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>addiction by Montana_Way</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025407">addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way'>Montana_Way</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>маленькая уютная утренняя зарисовка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>приятного прочтения:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—А ну-ка немедленно вставай!</p><p><br/>Подушка, брошенная Бекки, описала эффектную дугу и приземлилась прямо на яркие волосы миниатюрной японки.</p><p><br/>—Если бы ты попала в мои очки, я тебе клянусь, ушибами и царапинами ты бы не отделалась, – в полудреме переворачиваясь на бок прошептала Аска.</p><p><br/>—Просыпайся! Просыпайся! – неустанно скандировала рыжеволосая ирландка в тщетных попытках разбудить «главную соперницу».</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>‘Об их отношениях знали все (зачеркнуто) несколько человек: естественно, знали Шарлотта и Каири, как самые близкие друзья, а так же Пейдж, Эмбер, Лана и Бэйли.’ <em><br/><br/>—Вставай, мой Бексплодер ждать не будет, – ехидно хихикая, Бекки начала прыгать по комнате в своей милой пижаме с мишками, которая никак не клеилась с её образом на ринге.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Ага, спасибо, на прошлогоднем Ройал Рамбле натерпелась.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Но ты же на нем выиграла!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—То, что я выиграла, не означает, что мне понравились твои приемы.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>Наконец, устав скакать, ирландка с разбега прыгнула на кровать, накрыв собой тело Аски, которая почти собралась с силами, дабы подняться с кровати.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Я нам суши заказала... – Бекки сказала эту фразу самым нежным голосом, на который она только была способна после многочисленных грубых промо, и который могла услышать только японка.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Бекс, встань с меня.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Только после поцелуя.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>Быстро чмокнув Бекки в нос, Аска перевернула ту с живота на спину и заключила в свой фирменный Аска Лок.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Все, все, сдаюсь! – после недолгих барахтаний на кровати, рыжая быстро хлопала ладошкой по простыням, умоляя японку отпустить ее.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Так-то, – с ухмылкой Аска наконец отпустила Бекки, которая моментально упала с кровати, чуть не задев при этом горшок с гортензиями, стоящий в опасной близости от их кровати.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Мне вообще-то было больно, – пожаловалась Бекки откуда-то снизу, потирая ушибленный бок.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—На тренировках что-то не жалуешься, – с неуходящей ухмылкой Аска сползла с кровати и устроилась рядом с Бекки, положив голову ей на плечо.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>— Ура! У меня получилось стянуть Императрицу Завтрашнего Дня с кровати!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Не обольщайся, я сделала это только ради суши.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—А я их и не заказывала...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Что?! Да как ты...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>Аска схватила подушку, на которой только недавно лежала её голова и, размахнувшись, начала лупить Бекки по всему телу. От той в ответ слышался лишь звонкий смех, эхом раздававшийся по комнате, который так любила японка. Он был настолько заразительным, что через пару минут они обе валялись на полу, смеясь и позабыв обо всем на свете.<br/>Отдышавшись, Бекки прошептала:</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Зато я там блинчики приготовила...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Боже мой, что же ты раньше не сказала! Надеюсь, они хоть съедобны, – со смешком проговорила Аска, пытаясь подняться с пола.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Ой, да ладно тебе! Ты просто зависима от своих суши! – на выдохе сказала Бекки, продолжая лежать на полу.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>—Я зависима только от тебя, – прошептала японка перед тем, как скрыться в кухне.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>